


破鞋传

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Genre: 何尚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx





	破鞋传

小破鞋十三岁的时候，被老鸨子从气急败坏的人贩子手里买走了。

当时气急败坏的人贩子正气急败坏地追着小破鞋绕着后院跑，边跑边骂：臭小子，你出息了，老子都不敢偷东西你还敢偷东西！

小破鞋那会刚抽条，细长的胳膊细长的腿，跑起来跟兔子似的飞快，手里捏着一朵桃红的凤尾形状簪花，逃命还不忘呛人两句：废话！你要是敢偷东西你还卖啥人儿啊？

他说得好有道理，老鸨子心想，站在门口观望，却被来不及刹车的冒失小旋风一下子扎进怀里。

扑进怀的男孩抬起头望着老鸨子，下意识抬手去揉揉老鸨子软绵绵的肚子，生怕给人撞疼了，小声问了句您还好吗？

眼睛不大却有神，透着一股子掩不住的机灵劲儿，鼻梁又高又挺，倒不像标致的东方人，有点儿那个洋人的意思，更不提小孩唇形好看，就连这小手也长得好，好好栽培没准往后也能成个名冠花柳的人物。老鸨子心里打着算盘，牵起小破鞋的手，说没事儿，你偷什么东西他生这么大气啊？

小破鞋迟疑了一下，举着手里的簪花给老鸨子看，攥了一会儿又垂下手，说我本来打算送妹妹的，谁知道回来妹妹就被人买走了。

亲妹妹？老鸨子问。

也不是，小破鞋说，她叫我哥我就认她当妹妹，当妹妹那我肯定要让她漂漂亮亮的啊。

还是个有情有义的。老鸨子点头，拉着小破鞋的手问他，那你愿不愿意跟我走啊？往后再也不用过这种苦日子了。

跟你走？你想让我去干什么呀？小破鞋眨眨眼睛问，比打幡儿摔盆儿挣得多吗？

带你去好地方啊，每天躺着就能赚钱，老鸨子说，就你手上这花儿，想要多少就有多少，何必去偷呢？

可是我妹妹都不在了，我要这簪花干什么呢？小破鞋问。

老鸨子从他手里接过簪花，揉了揉男孩柔软的头发，把花插在了小破鞋的头上，笑道，谁说只有女孩儿才能戴花，你戴着肯定比你妹妹好看。

就这样，小破鞋被老鸨子用三个铜板买走了，市场价八个铜板，人贩子倒贴了五个板子求老鸨子把人领走，这辈子都别回来了。

人贩子：人家讨饭要钱，他讨饭要命啊，还要的是我的命。

老鸨子姓孙，在北京前门外最偏的胡同里开了一家娼馆。早些年自己接活拉客，倒也能混口饭吃，只是这些年人老色衰，实在是没有市场，老鸨子想着不如给自己的未来作一份小投资，养几个小孩以备不时之需，就从人贩子手里挑了几个模样好看的少男少女养着，教他们琴棋书画，也教授些床上功夫，等岁数到了就挂牌接客，转眼又是四五年。

老鸨子的娼馆敢往前门附近开，其实也还有层原因，她家娼馆头牌叫玉堂春，一代名妓，名满京城，常有人挤破脑袋想一亲芳泽，最后也只能拿到一个五年后的预约号码牌败兴而归。

玉堂春不轻易接客，且此女卖艺不卖身，常令人扼腕叹息。不过这对老鸨子来说也是好事，人总会为得不到的东西骚动，只是玉堂春的姘头钱花完了，现在也要了饭了，老鸨子已经答应把玉堂春嫁给沈洪当妾，这玉堂春走了，店里生意可怎么办呢？

老鸨子正发愁，旁边站着的龟公忘八给他出主意：您是不是忘了咱们还养着四个小倌呢？

忘八跟着老鸨子十几年了，一张大白脸像个大白萝卜似的，鬼主意多，人也机灵，他提出要多元化发展，光靠姑娘不够，那换个口味尝尝啊？说不定就有那个喜欢尝鲜的看上了呢？

四年前老鸨子确实是买回来四个男孩，一琢磨也差不多到岁数了，这些年跟着姑娘们学得也差不多了，平时没事守着墙角听也该听会了，是时候为店里出份力了。

出力那就要挂牌写花名啊，老鸨子叫来四个少年，让他们自己给自己想个好听的名字，开市大吉图个吉利，那名字都以吉结尾吧。

第一个说那我酒量不好，三杯就倒，我叫三杯吉。

第二个说那我姓肯，又德才兼备，我叫肯德吉。

第三个说那我想火，我叫打火吉。

第四个乐乐呵呵说，我叫破鞋。

忘八说你怎么叫破鞋呢，这里边儿有吉吗？小破鞋说我就要叫破鞋，多直白，多单纯不做作。

老鸨子对这男孩有印象，这是当年花最少的钱买回来的，一晃几年过去出落得越发标致，腰细腿长的，学东西快，干活又利索，颇得老鸨子喜爱。

小破鞋还特别会收拾自己。姑娘们用来染指甲的嫩叶尖儿被他拿来抹嘴唇，上嘴唇抹红，下嘴唇抹绿，姑娘们不理解，他自己倒有一套说辞，说这是猴屁股红配偷汉子绿，看着就贵，往后没准就会流行起来。

这四个小倌一经推出就收到大众好评，除了小破鞋，眼看着都挂牌一周了，几个小姐妹天天晚上都有客，他这一直独守空闺，实在说不过去。

靠天靠地不如靠自己，小破鞋搬了个凳子坐在娼馆后门，捏着衣摆和手绢儿浪浪荡荡地扭，冲往来行人自我推销，哥，进来看看呗，我可便宜了，买不了吃亏买不了上当啊，我会冰会火会嗦了会……

话还没说完就被匆匆跑来的人拉住了手腕，带着斗笠黑纱的男人塞了一锭银子给门边打盹的忘八，一指小破鞋说就他了，快给我腾个屋。

忘八一咬银锭，吓得大惊失色，这可是官银，寻常人家哪敢用这玩意啊，他领着男人和小破鞋上楼，转角时给小破鞋打了个手势：你好好伺候，这位爷咱可惹不起。

小破鞋会意，跟着男人进了房关上门，扭着腰就凑上去，拽着男人胳膊坐在床上，冲人抛了个媚眼，问爷咱今天要来点儿什么服务？

何九华被这奔放的男子惊到愣在原地，一时不知该说什么好。

他是来避难的，当朝九阿哥无心夺位，更无心站队，每天装病装死闹着要自杀终于把皇帝弄烦了，挥挥手赐他个九王爷，封了个王府让他出宫静养。

何九爷千恩万谢，打点行囊就想溜，无奈世不可避，他不愿意惹是生非却总有事端找到他头上来，不晓得他哪个脑子被门夹了的哥哥还是弟弟觉得留着老九是个隐患，派刺客要除他。人刚出宫，马屁股还没坐热就被一箭射死，何九爷下了马觉得不能坐以待毙，赶紧往人多的地方跑，蹿进胡同就瞧见正在吆喝的小破鞋，心想追兵总不至于把床上的人被子掀了进去检查吧，二话不说就拉着小破鞋进了屋。

他的本意只是逼个难，这地方离他王府也不远，明天一早趁着天不亮赶紧溜进王府他就安全了，谁知道算盘砸脚趾头上了，碰见这么一位。

小伙子热情，嘴还挺碎，边给何九爷倒茶边问他怎么称呼，多大了，第一次来还是怎么样啊，我们家价格实惠好用不贵，下次可以推荐朋友来，报小破鞋的名字可以打个八折，另外要是下回还想来的话可以看看我们这个包月包年套餐，要比每次单独付便宜很多的，然后今天之内办个会员卡的话生日来可以免单，年末还可以获得一个拜年礼包寄到您府上，我们这儿全部包邮的哈。

你不要再说了，停下，何九爷被他吵得头疼，左手还提着包袱，右手抓着钱袋，腾不出手阻止他，一时心烦意乱，竟直接凑过去吻住了小破鞋的破嘴。

理论是一回事，实践又是另一回事，小破鞋自己私下嗦了冰块练得挺瓷实，真亲上了就开始掉链子了。手里茶碗打翻了，小破鞋揪着何九爷的衣领紧张得发抖，却只见人亲上来没有下一步动作，心里打着小鼓猜是不是需要自己主动一点，于是鼓起勇气搂着人的脖子往后倒，趁机用舌头舔了舔人的嘴唇，勾他张嘴。

何九爷也懵了，他真的只是想堵住人的嘴而已，却小瞧了这些小倌见缝插针的能力。他被小破鞋拽着跟人一起倒在床上，腰身被两条长腿死死夹住动弹不得，给人左亲一下右舔一下的还真觉着身上被点了火，包袱也扔了，钱袋也掉地上了，何九爷翻身搂住小破鞋索性放开了回亲他。

一秒之前还疏离如路人的两人这会儿吻得难舍难分，小破鞋没什么实战经验，光学嘴上功夫了却不懂得偷气，被亲得气喘吁吁，满脸通红地看着身上的人，大脑一片空白，平时那一套一套的骚话现在一句都说不出来了。

这个男的摘了遮面的黑纱看着还真挺俊的，小破鞋想，他嘴上还沾着自己点唇的胭脂，今天特地挑得最艳的红色，蹭在他嘴边跟开了几朵海棠花似的。

小破鞋伸手就要给人抹掉，不料指尖刚碰到何九爷唇角就被人握住，连腕子一起按在了脑侧。

你你干嘛，你不要想杀人灭口啊我会叫的啊，小破鞋对突如其来的束缚并不太适应，虚张声势地嚷嚷。

行，会叫更好，不着急啊，等会儿再叫也行，何九爷半撑着身子也有点累，干脆整个人压在小破鞋身上，下身意有所指地顶了顶人的屁股，贴着小破鞋的耳朵问他，你的胭脂把我脸都蹭花了，你不得帮我擦擦吗？

我刚不正想帮你擦嘛？小破鞋腹诽，脖子却被何九爷凑上来蹭了好几下，估摸着是嘴上那点红都给蹭下来了，何九爷顺势又轻咬了口小破鞋的喉结，惹得人没忍住叫出声来，粗重的鼻息和轻轻软软不成形的气音混在一起，惹得床头熏香的烟都颤上几颤，勾得人心痒。

小破鞋被何九爷哄着跨坐在人身上，给人盯着解扣子。他身上穿了件玫红里衣，外面套着件粉绿的开衫小褂，拢共也没几颗扣子，平时要洗澡了扯开就能脱下来，今天却连解个扣子都解不开。

小破鞋本来觉得自己走那个浪荡路线，应该不至于会为床第之事害羞，这会也不知道怎么了，只觉得浑身发热发软，使不上力。他知道床头的香能催情，却不想这功能奇佳，真不知道把他们这些服务人员弄蔫儿了对办事有什么好处。

裤子早给人扒下来了，刚才自己往后面抹了软膏又急吼吼往那物件上坐，忍着疼全坐进去了腿却软得没力气了，进退两难只好提议爷我给你上点儿绝活表演个一秒脱衣服吧，小破鞋心里苦，一时间乱了阵脚，心道自己干嘛整这么多花里胡哨的东西，刚才老实躺下给人操一顿得了。

他低头正解扣呢，后腰上摸上来两只手，托住了小破鞋的腰，随即捅在后面的那东西就开始一下一下往里顶，小破鞋没忍住轻声叫唤起来，慢慢的扣也不解了，手搭在何九爷肩膀上晃起腰来，脑子尚还清醒，连忙把平日里老鸨子教的八字真言一个劲往外倒，嗯啊这是哎哟别停，越喊声音越飘，身子扭得越浪，小褂挂在肩头，被抖得顺着胳膊往下滑也不管了，低着头去寻何九爷的嘴唇索吻。

何九爷捏着人大腿把人反压在绣花被褥里，扯开小破鞋的衣服又重新埋入对方身体里，再次大开大合顶弄起来。

天还未大亮，何九爷要走了，小破鞋把他送到后院冲人挥手。

何九爷从腰间扯了一块玉佩给小破鞋，说自己逃亡至此，被你收留一晚，也算是受了你恩惠，这个玉佩你留好，往后有什么难处可以来找我。

小破鞋掂了掂手里的玉佩，心头一暖，问何九爷，那我去哪里找你啊？

现在还不能说，还有场恶战等着我呢，何九爷说，等战事结束了你再拿这玉佩去问，自会有人带你来找我。

打仗？小破鞋问，你要去打仗吗？那你把这个拿着！说着从绣花荷包里取出一锭碎银塞给何九爷。

这是什么？何九爷说，你自己收着，我不缺钱。

不是钱的事儿，这是个美好的祝愿，小破鞋说，收了这一锭银子，你也一定银。

马车在路旁等候已久，何九爷上了车，和小破鞋告别，车夫一扬鞭子，很快就没了踪影。

那之后小破鞋突然就害了相思病了，话比以前少了许多，终于达到了一个正常的话量，只是有事没事就捧着何九爷给的那块玉佩看。

忘八说大概是有什么情结，人总对自己第一个男人念念不忘，老鸨子挥着烟杆就敲了一下忘八的脑袋，叹着气说去你的吧，我只记得玉堂春走之前，也是整天这个表情。

麒麟历元年，帝驾崩，太子即位，文弱的太子与九王爷里应外合，终是阻止了夺嫡的阴谋，亲手把自己几个兄弟和皇叔送进了大牢。小皇帝想让九王爷留在宫里继续辅佐他，九王爷答应了，但是提了个条件，要了前门外的一块地建王府。

九王府建成那天，小破鞋没有跟着大伙跑出去看热闹，自己一个人坐在后院对着布料捣鼓。

他迷上做衣服，凭借对色彩和版型的精准把握，没事偷摸缝几件新衣裳赚个外快，在这片也出了名。

有风拂过，吹落了小破鞋头上的凤尾花，有人拾起，又为他带上。

怎么现在话少了也变迟钝了，何九爷笑望着他，花都弄掉了。

九王爷？小破鞋捏着腰间挂着的玉佩，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，你来干什么？

我来办上门服务套餐，何九爷说，这不是你给我推荐的吗？不是说有优惠有赠品吗？赠品在哪儿呢？

啊？你真办啊，那不都诓人的吗，小破鞋小声说，好吧好吧，那你想要什么啊？

何九爷轻咳一声，身后十几个侍从把数箱金银珠宝依次扛进后院，挨个打开，躲在树后的老鸨子和忘八见了惊呼着跑出来，看着这些钱喜极而泣，抱头痛哭。

小破鞋还没反应过来，于是何九爷走过来拉起他的手，柔声道。

我想要个王妃，不知道你肯不肯赏脸跟我走一趟？


End file.
